Bloodshed, Demons and Ninja
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Years after Naraku is defeated and the jewel is full,InuYaha & Kagome settle down and have two kids.But when their daughter is attacked by a demon trying to get the jewel,their only hope is to get help from an old friend; a FoxDemon sealed within a human!
1. Prologue

_**Bloodshed, Demons and Ninja**_

**An InuYasha / Naruto Crossover**

**Prologue – My Name is Tanaka**

Many years have passed since Naraku has been defeated and the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls has been put back together. There is only a small chip remaining where four shards should be. One belongs to Kohaku to keep him alive; two are embedded in Kouga's legs, and the last one belongs to my mother who says she's using it to keep her alive and young so she can watch use grow up. My name is Tanaka, daughter of InuYasha and Kagome… and younger sister to their son, Taromaru. I'm two years younger than my brother; he's eight and I'm six. We both are half demons and look just like our father (except for my tail). But although he has the looks, Big Brother acts more like Mom than Dad. You might say he's the _responsible_ one…YEAH RIGHT! Who was it that made friends with our cousins, Izumi (Izzi) and Rokomaru, therefore bringing both sides of the family together? Not Brother! I make act like my Father most of the time, but I have Mother's kindness. I'm always the first to make friends and I'm as loyal as…well a dog. My greatest dream is to one day prove that half demons aren't all half power.

My family and I go on many exciting adventures, like the time the jewel was almost stolen by shadow creatures. **(AN: I might write that one day) **I always wished I could have an adventure of my own…but I look back now and wished I never did, for I got my adventure, along with a terrible experience I will never forget…An experience full of _**bloodshed, demons and ninja.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Based on a dream I had. Sorry the Prologue is so short. The crossover to Naruto happens later (about halfway) in to the story. Hope you enjoy! **

**Next Chapter Preview: Tanaka is begging for someone to play with her. When no one wants to, she goes exploring with her pet cat/bat-demon, Kari. But what happens when Kari returns alone and Tanaka is missing! Find out next time!**


	2. Just A Bit of Attention!

_**Bloodshed, Demons and Ninja**_

**An InuYasha / Naruto Crossover**

**Chapter 1 – "Just A Bit of Attention!"**

It was a peaceful day in feudal Japan. The sky was clear, the birds were singing; it seemed like a day to just laze about. That's exactly what everyone in the InuYasha family was doing…well, almost everyone. Tanaka, the youngest of the family was just itching to play and being a puppy, she just loved attention! "Big Brother! Where are you?" The six-year-old half demon called as she made her way towards the sacred tree. "_There you are_." She whispered to herself from behind a bush. Her older brother, Taromaru, was practicing with his bow and arrow. He wore a white top and green pants. (**AN: Same green as Kagome's uniform but the style of InuYasha's clothes**) He was training to guard and purify the Sacred Shikon Jewel, the way Kikyo and their mother had done. Tanaka slowly snuck up behind him as he was getting ready to shoot… "**HI, BIG BROTHER!**" *_**TWANG**_* Taromaru let go of the arrow in surprise, almost hitting a rabbit. "Tanaka! What do I always tell you?"

"Not to sneak up on you when you're practicing." She answered with a childish, little smile. Her brother sighed as he picked up his arrow to try again. "What do you want anyway, Tanaka?"  
>"Will you play <em>'<em>_Demon Slayer__'_ with me?" Tanaka loved that game, mostly because it was like a little mini adventure, although she always wanted to be the demon…  
>"*Sigh* Sorry, Tanaka. I'm really busy with my training." He let the arrow fly towards a target, just missing the bull's-eye.<br>"**PLEASE!**" she begged. Taromaru was usually pretty calm with his sister, but now he had had enough.  
>"Go ask Father to play with you!" he snapped and pointed towards the village.<br>"**OK**!" she replied cheerfully and ran off.  
>"And don't even think about asking Mother! She's going to teach me how to add the spiritual effect to my arrows!"<p>

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

Tanaka made her way to the village. As she skipped along the dusty road, she sang a short song her mother used to lull her to sleep.

_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky.<br>You can hide underneath me and come out at night.  
>When I turn jet black and you show off your light,<br>I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<em>

_But you can skyrocket away from me,  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<br>Far from here with more room to fly  
>Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…<em>

When she got to the hut that they shared with Keade, InuYasha was sitting on the porch polishing the Tetsusaiga. Feeling the need to be sneaky again, she climbed upon the roof until she was right over her father. *_**Pounce**_* "Hi, daddy." Tanaka had landed on top of his head! "…Hey, Tanaka." he said as he picked her up off his head.  
>"Will you play <em>'<em>_Demon Slayer__'_ with me?" she asked again.  
>"Did you ask your brother play with you?" he smiled as he started polishing again.<br>"Yeah, he's busy training with Mommy." She sighed looking back towards the sacred tree.  
>"Well I'm quite busy too. So why-" he was interrupted by her whining.<br>"**AWWWWW, COME ON! PLEASE!**"  
>"I was going to say, 'why don't you go ask Shippo or the others?"<br>"OK!" and once again, she was off.

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

Halfway towards the old well, Shippo and Kirara were napping in the sun. Nearby, Sango was waxing her Hiraikotsu and Miroku was making more of his sutra scrolls. Once again, it was sneaky time. Tanaka climbed up the nearest branch and jump from tree to tree, till she was right above Miroku. She lightly stepped onto the top of his staff, her small size making it easy to balance and stay undetected. "…**HEY GUYS!**" "_**Gya**_!" Miroku's startled reaction woke the two demons and surprised Sango.

"Oh, it's just you, Tanaka." Everyone calmed down and resumed what they were doing.  
>"Hey, Shippo. Will you and Kirara play <em>'<em>_Demon Slayer__'_ with me?" she asked for a third time.  
>*Yawn* "Sorry, Tanaka. Kirara and I are trying to get some sleep. The hot sun is enough to make anyone drowsy." He yawned and the two fell back asleep.<br>"Oh…Will you play with me Sango?" she begged.  
>"Sorry, Tanaka. Both Miroku and I are real busy…"<br>"Why don't you go ask your cousins? I'm sure that Izumi girl would want to play with you." Miroku suggested.  
>"Yeah, Izzi loves playing with me. Bye!" and she started off again.<br>*sigh* "I have a feeling that kid's going to end up getting herself in trouble." Sango sighed as Tanaka left.

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

On the far side of the village lived Sesshomaru's side of the family. A few years ago, when the two siblings first met their cousins, they became inseparable and both sides of the family decided to unite…although the two brothers still don't get along. Izumi, the younger of the two, was sitting on the porch reading a book. While her brother, Rokomaru, was doing his favorite pastime of gazing at the sky. Rin and Kohaku were nowhere to be found, probably with Keade. No need to be sneaky here…Izumi caught Tanaka's scent a mile away. "Hey, Tanaka." She said, not looking up from her book.  
>Tanaka smiled at her cousins. "Will you play <em>'<em>_Demon Slayer__'_ with me, Izzi?" Tanaka always called her cousin 'Izzi' and Izumi rather liked the little nickname.  
>"Maybe later, Tanaka. I'm really getting into this book."<br>"But I've already asked _**EVERYBODY**_ and they're all too busy!" she whined, and then looked over at Izzi's brother. "Rokomaru, will you-"  
>"Do you really have to ask?" he interrupted. Rokomaru was twelve and never really did anything fun.<br>"Never mind…" she sighed and walked off towards home.

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

About halfway home, she remembered the one person she hadn't asked. Someone that was always there for her. "Kari, here kitty!" "_Mii Mii!_" Out of the bushes came a small cat-like creature with large ears and tiny bat wings. Kari was a Vitten (a demon that's part cat/part bat) and Tanaka's special pet. She wasn't really good at playing _'__Demon Slayer__' _but she did like going exploring. After getting her father's permission, the two headed out past the village towards the forest. They didn't get far when the air around them started to change. "_Mii_…" "Shhh. I know girl, I sense it too." Despite the signs, the two pressed on. ***SNAP!*** A sound came from behind. Tanaka whipped around and unsheathed her sword, the Tetsuara. *_**Squeak!**_* "*Sigh* It was just a mouse." She put away her weapon. "_Mii Mii_!" Kari chased after the mouse. "Kari come- *gasp*" a claw wrapped around her throat from behind.

"_**Finally, the brat of the Shikon Jewel protectors. I've got a few questions for you...**_" Before Tanaka could respond, she felt a large pain in her neck and blacked out. The creature flung her over his arm and headed off towards the mountains. Little did he know, Tanaka's most loyal little friend had seen everything and was rushing back to the village for help. "_MII MII!_"

**XxXxXxX ****犬夜****叉 ****XxXxXxX**

**Whoa, talk about typer's cramp! 1,214 words! Well this is based on a very LONG dream. I haven't typed this much since my Cats Musical craze. **

**Next Chapter Preview: Tanaka has been kidnapped by a demon named Onimaru. It appears that he's after the Sacred Jewel. Will InuYasha and the rest of the family save her in time, or will Tanaka have to go through Onimaru's torture.  
>Tanaka: I will NEVER talk! You can't make me! <strong>


	3. Poison Tainted Blood!

_**Bloodshed, Demons and Ninja**_

**An InuYasha / Naruto Crossover**

**Chapter 2 – "Poison Tainted Blood!"**

**WARNING! READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER****! ****This chapter contains a large amount of blood and a 6year old demon girl being tortured! If you don't like blood or child abuse, please refrain from reading this chapter!**

An hour and a half had passed since Tanaka had gone off exploring. Taromaru was getting worried; Tanaka never stays out too long and she still hadn't returned. "Hey mom, do you think maybe I was too hard on Tanaka this afternoon?" he asked as he helped his mother and Keade make dinner.  
>"Oh, you know Tanaka; she'll probably just go off, pout, and come back when she's calmed down." Kagome smiled.<br>"You can tell she gets that from her father." Keade joked.  
>"Yeah but…I can't help but feel that something really bad is going to happen." He sighed as he walked out onto the porch and gazed at the sky.<br>It wasn't just a feeling; Tanaka and Taromaru are '_Soul Siblings_'. To explain what a _'Soul Sibling_' is, we need to look back in the past…before Tanaka was born. Even when a child is still unborn in its mother's womb, its soul has already begun to live. It's very rare, but if a demon child possesses a strong heart towards both sides of its family, it will be able to communicate with its unborn sibling through dreams. The bond they share is something that can never be broken!  
>That's just what happened with Taromaru and his sister. Once the sibling is born, the two have the power to feel when the other is in pain or in trouble. There was no pain now but he couldn't help feel something ominous surging through the swirl-like birthmark on his neck…a birthmark that was exact to Tanaka's. <strong>(AN: Got the idea from Naraku's scar)<strong>

Another half hour when by and the rest of the family had arrived back for supper. Even the two cousins stopped by that night. Still no sign of her… Taromaru was just about to give up and go inside, when suddenly, "_MII MII!_" Kari came rushing towards the hut. Tanaka was not with her; this was not good! "Father! Didn't Tanaka go out with Kari?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Kari's back, but Tanaka isn't. I can't pick up her scent anywhere nearby! Besides…" he picked up the trembling Vitten. "…look at Kari; she's trembling with fear. Something terrible must have happened to Tanaka!"

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, things weren't looking to good for the young demon. She awoke to find herself chained to the wall of a cave. The Tetsuara (_Tet-sara_) was missing and her tail, which was as much as a weapon as her claws, had been knotted through the chains that bound her. Out of the shadows came a demon with long black hair and blood red eyes. His armour was welded with dragon patterns and his scent reeked of blood and poison. Tanaka struggled with the chains, trying to somehow free herself. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" she hissed. The fiend sniggered at her as he moved closer.  
>"My name is Onimaru, child. As for what I want with you…well I think that's obvious." He was now a foot away from her, his blood-filled scent stinging her sensitive sense of smell.<br>"You're after the Shikon Jewel, not that you'll ever get your hands on it!"  
>"Oh, I'll be getting my hands on it alright." He turned towards a small table nearby. "You're going to be the one to tell me where it is."<br>Of course Tanaka knew where it was, in the shrine by Kikyo's grave, but she could never just tell anyone its whereabouts. "_**KEH**_! I don't even know where it is! What made you think I'd even talk anyway? I'm not someone who spills their guts so easily!"  
>"Heh Heh! Oh, you guts will spill, child…" he picked up a large blade. A purple liquid dripped from its tip; poison! "…one way or the other!"<p>

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

"Grrr, this way!" InuYasha had picked up Tanaka's scent and was leading the search.  
>"Are you sure Uncle's nose is right, Taromaru? The scent I smell is very faint."<br>"Well we wouldn't have to have slow tracking if Uncle Sesshomaru had cared enough to come along, Izumi!"  
>"Enough you two! Fighting won't help find Tanaka." Miroku butted in.<br>Suddenly, Rokomaru felt a slight pulse coming from his waist. It was his sword, the Rokininj. "Hold up!" The party stopped at a small clearing in the forest. Lying on the grass was the Tetsuara. InuYasha picked up the still sheathed sword.  
>"This isn't good. The Tetsuara is Tanaka's greatest weapon. If she is in danger, she won't stand a chance!" Sango pointed out.<br>Rokomaru looked towards the mountains. "I can pick up the scent of another demon. It's heading towards the mountaintops."  
>"Good work, brother! We're coming, Cousin!" Izzi said as they headed for the summit.<br>At first it was a bit of relief for Taromaru; they were getting somewhere in finding his sister…but his relief didn't last long. "_**Gaaahhh!**_"he screamed in pain as he held his neck. His birthmark was burning with the pain being inflicted upon his _'Soul Sibling_'!

XxXxXxX 犬夜叉 XxXxXxX

"_**Gaaahhh!**_" Back in the cave, Tanaka had been going through unbelievable pain. So far, she had been slashed about twenty times with Onimaru's poisoned blade and beaten repeatedly. But the brave, young half demon still hadn't breathed a word about the jewel. "For the last time, you little wench, where is the Shikon Jewel!"  
>"I told you! I don't know!" Tanaka screamed as she spat her blood onto the wicked fiend.<br>It was time for Onimaru to get even more devious. "Well, if you don't know…maybe one of your cousins will."  
>"My…my cousins?"<br>"Yes…don't they look something like…THIS?"  
>"<em><strong>Gaaahhh!<strong>_"  
>Suddenly he stopped, almost as if he sensed something was wrong. He leaned closer to the poor, young child and whispered in her ear. "Unless that poison does away with you first…we <em><strong>will<strong>_ meet again!"  
>*<em><strong>Crash!<strong>_* "Tanaka!" the Inu family had finally arrived. Onimaru disappeared into thin air before InuYasha could get a piece of him. But the main concern was Tanaka.  
>"Tanaka, are you all-*GASP*" Everyone was speechless. For although she was still barely alive, the basterd had carved into her the face markings of the higher branch of the family.<p>

**XxXxXxX ****犬夜叉****XxXxXxX**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzz… I was up till 3:17 writing this… MUST GET SOME SLEEP!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Tanaka has been seriously wounded by Onimaru. Not even Keade's healing herbs are curing the poison! Tanaka's only hope is a Demon Healer named Yanna. But wait! Yanna recognizes these wounds! It's seems we will learn more about this despicable new villain soon! Next Time: Race against Time; Yanna the ****Demon Healer!**


End file.
